Patio doors are used to provide access from indoors to outdoors. Known patio doors usually include two door panels, wherein one is fixed and the other mobile so as to slide with respect to the fixed panel. Each door panel includes elongated frame members defining together a rectangular frame in which is mounted a glass panel.
Different connectors and/or assemblies exist for assembling together the elongated frame members of a door panel frame or a patio door frame. Such connectors and/or assemblies are typically mounted near or at a corner of two adjacent and connecting elongated frame members.
However, it remains a challenge to provide door panel or patio doors that are free of thermal bridges in the elongated frame members made of metal such as aluminum or which provides a continuous weatherstrip member along a periphery thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for improved door panel frame or door panel connection assembly for a patio door that solve at least some of the issues mentioned above.